Aventura
by Skarpy0
Summary: Ella solo quería saber la verdad y estaba dispuesta a todo por saberla. Pasen y lean :D


**Disclairmer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historias son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hola a todos hoy traigo un short-fic aunque talvez se haga fic no lo se pero bueno espero que les guste mucho ya tenía planeado como iba a ser pero con todo esto de el manga 700+ 3 de naruto gaiden se me fue el rollo aparte mi inspiración se me fue, yo tenía una idea que me surgió del capítulo 700+2 así que me quedo con esa idea. Todo lo que paso en el capitulo 700+3 no paso. Aunque agregue algunas cositas del 700+3.**

 **Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios constructivos, por favor.**

 **-·-**

 **-·-**

 **-·-**

El inicio

Se encontraba Sarada Uchiha en el sillón de la casa de Shizune observando por milésima vez la foto de su padre con personas que no conocía.

Como seria su padre?, Que estaría haciendo en estos momentos?, mil y un preguntas mas afloraban en su mente.

-Ya veo··· esa cosa preciada que buscabas era la foto de tu padre- Escucho a Shizune detrás de ella.

-Esto realmente es algo de hace mucho tiempo-contesto apenada.

-No es como si estuviera pensando en algo extraño, pero ···- Shizune se quedo en silencio.

-Me pregunto como es mi padre ahora- dijo observando a el pelinegro que estaba en aquella foto.

-No haz visto a tu padre, ni una vez...-Dice Shizune decaída

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, Shizune-san··· pero por favor no le diga a mi madre...-Shizune asiente intrigada por la pregunta que le aria la pelinegra.

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

-Por supuesto que no!- dice sobresaltada Shizune.

-Entonces, cuénteme todo lo que paso cuando nací!, quien estuvo allí, quien ayudo con el nacimiento?-Pregunto Sarada sobresaltada, ella quería saber y no iba a descansar hasta saberlo.

-E···Eso es...-Shizune no sabía como responder a aquella pregunta.

-Los ninja medico·· todos son iguales!, incluso usted Shizune-san·· eh hecho mis propias investigaciones, así que lo se!, no hay nada en ninguno de los hospitales de konoha, sobre mi nacimiento!- dijo agitada.

-Pero·· eso no..., que empezó todo esto?!- pregunto Shizune sentándose a el dado de Sarada.

-Esta chica··· tiene los mismos lentes que yo···-Dijo viendo a una chica pelirroja que estaba en la foto.

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Sabia que le estaban ocultando algo! Es decir todo era muy raro, no tiene ninguna información de su nacimiento, su madre se ponía nerviosa cuando ella sacaba el tema y evitaba hablar de ello, es que no entendía!.

Observo a mi derecha y veo a Chouchou con sus padres.

-Ah·· Hola··-Logro decir.

-Sarada··· podemos hablar un momento a solas?-Pregunta Chouchou

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

-Oye Sarada··· Tengo unas cosas en mente recientemente... ¿Me prometes no contarlo?-Sarada asiente y se acerca más.

-Bien, que pasa-Pregunto intrigada.

-Yo···Siento que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres!··· Quiero decir, no me parezco a ellos en nada...-Bien eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-De verdad?-Pregunta la pelinegra mientras le caía una gota estilo anime

-Huh··, poniéndose dramáticas ahora, eh?-Dijo un guapo pliazul con una sonrisa- una condición, común para las chicas de esta edad, empiezan a cuestionar su existencia y su autoestima.

-Huh?- Chouchou y sarada se miraban extrañadas.

-Pero eso no es importante, o si?-Prosiguió el Peliazul.

-Tu eres··· ese chico de la otra aldea, eh?- Dice Sarada Examinándolo.

Mitzuki- Se presento el peliazul- Y tu eres Uchiha-san ¿Verdad?-Sarada agacho la cabeza, entonces, ¿qué hay de mi? ¿Realmente soy··· ?.

-Oye que pasa con esa mirada condescendiente?! Como si fueras a entender el corazón frágil de una chica!, no tengo razón Sarada?-Pregunta la Akimichi

Tu eres de la familia Akimichi, no es así?, ni siquiera tengo que ver la cresta de tu familia para reconocerte, así que está bien!

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Y estaba pensando en ir de viaje… ya sabes, para encontrar a mis verdaderos padres, para encontrar a mis verdaderos padres, para encontrar a mis verdaderos padres, ven conmigo Sarada!-Dijo la Akimichi entusiasmada pero noto que sarada miraba hacia otro lado-Huh? ¿Qué?-Observo a un halcón que los cielos supuso que eso era lo que veía Sarada.  
-Eso··· Eso es!-Sarada Salió corriendo sin despedirse ni mucho menos en contestar la pregunta de la Akimichi.

-Pero que grosera-Dijo la Akimichi refiriéndose a sarada por a verla dejado con la palabra en la boca.

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Encontrare a mi padre y hare que me cuente todo!-`pensó mientras salía corriendo- y si eso no funciona y si eso no funciona, encontrare a la chica de lentes u le preguntare!, estoy segura de que shizune-san o incluso el séptimo sobran al menos donde esta ella!.

Sintió una Corazonada que el halcón tenía algo que ver con su padre, estaba muy segura.

Sarada se detiene en la puerta de la oficina del Hokague pero antes de abrir la puerta escucha al séptimo

-Reunámonos con Sasuke!-Eso la dejo sorprendida por segundos pero salió de su trance cuando escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta, así que corrió a ocultarse.

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Debería seguir al séptimo··· No le importaba convertirse en ninja o graduarse, necesitaba saber exactamente quién era y no se iba a detener hasta saberlo!.

-Oye, estas aun mas emocionada por esto que yo Sarada!- Dice Chouchou a sus espaldas.

-Eh! Chouchou!··· Que?

-Sabes..?, tengo el presentimiento de que mi padre es completamente guapo!, tal vez me acerque a cada hombre que vea, puedo?-Dice entusiasmada la Akimichi.

-Emh…-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé se dijo Sarada mentalmente.

Pero algo que no noto ni ella ni Chouchou es que una cosa extraña las observaba.

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **Muy bien, que les pareció?.**

 **Tuve que hacer pequeñas pausas para pasarlo a la computadora ya que lo hice en un cuaderno y bueno no tenia tiempo por las tareas, en fin.**

 **Ahora bien ya se que ya paso el tiempo pero, que les pareció el manga 700+3? a mi me gusto pero lo sentí muy corto :/.**

 **Creo que eso es todo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews constructivos para mejorar la escritura ;) de esta pequeña principiante.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
